


Tristan and Miles: One shots

by Flutterfly212



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: #smut #triles #tristan #miles #love #milligan #hollingsworth, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11424564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutterfly212/pseuds/Flutterfly212
Summary: This is a collection of my Triles one shots. All are welcome. There may be smutty ones, sweet ones, and all in all, it's about Tristan and Miles. Enjoy my babies! :)





	Tristan and Miles: One shots

**Author's Note:**

> Tristan and Miles' first time.

"How dare you!" Miles said as he threw his hands up briefly, letting them fall back down to his sides. Tristan raised his eye brow and glared at the brunette haired boy who seemed to have had a whole act planned out. 

"How dare you!" Tristan replied, seeming more angry then anticipated. 

"What was that about?" Miles could hear his sister ask. They bought. Miles took a deep breath and shook his head. He walked into his house, a wide smile  
plastered on his face followed by a low chuckle. Tristan folded his arms as he leaned against wall that separated the living room and the hall that led to the stairs. 

"Nice, coulda fooled me," Tristan grinned. "How dare you!" Miles shook his head as a low chuckle escaped his perfectly shaped mouth. His chuckle faded and he found himself one hand against the wall, staring down at Tristan's most admirable features. 

"So..." Miles said as he took Tristan's hand. His eyes went up and down on Tristan multiple times before staring directly at his face. Tristan took a deep breath, feeling somewhat nervous. "We should go upstairs and...talk." 

"Just talk?" Tristan asked as he tugged on Miles' shirt, his hand sliding down to the button of his jeans. Miles' inhaled nervously. 

"Or we can find another means of communicating," Miles said as put his hand on Tristan's waist, pulling the dark haired boy against him so that there bodies would touch slightly. 

The two rushed upstairs, hand in hand. Miles opened his door and Tristan went in first. He folded his arms as glanced around Miles' room, smiling at the picture of him and Miles that was by his bed side.

"You changed your sheets?" Tristan noticed as he took a seat on Miles's bed. "Were you expecting to have your way?" 

"That and I uh...hadn't changed my sheets in forever," Miles smiled as he locked the door behind him. "Do you like it or?" 

"It isn't my style but...I could work with it," Tristan answered. Miles took a seat beside him, letting out a nervous chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" 

"I...I don't know what's next," Miles said, trying to hide the fact that he was blushing. When it came to sex with other people, Miles' always knew what to do. He always got right to it but with Tristan, it was different. He found himself feeling nervous and scared for some reason. 

"Well aren't I suppose to take my clothes off?" Tristan asked, almost seeming too eager  to get started. "I'm kind of scared, to be honest." 

"What's there to be scared of?" Miles asked, scooting closer to his boyfriend. "I don't bite." 

"I mean, I'm sure I want to do it with you but...it's all overwhelming. I don't know what to expect." Tristan narrowed his eyes to the ground, his face growing hot. And Miles noticed. He took Tristan's hand and patted it gently.

"Tris..." Miles started as he stared into his boyfriends eyes. "It may hurt but it's the good kind of hurt. Especially since it's your first time and all..." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean like...I don't know like...it'll be your first time so it'll sting." Miles cleared his throat, feeling weirded out to be talking about sex with Tristan but he also felt good that they could talk about it. 

"Sting? Oh god, maybe this isn't such a good idea." Tristan had a queasy look.  
He immediately stood up and headed for the door. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come." 

"What why?" Miles asked, confused.  
Tristan unlocked the door and Miles got up instantly. He took his boyfriends hand and he could feel how sweaty it was. 

"I'm scared I won't be good. What if I'm bad at it?" Tristan sobbed, shaking his head. Miles pulled Tristan against him and shook his head. 

"That's not possible, Tris." 

"And how do you know that? What if I fail and what if you don't enjoy it?" Tristan buried his face in his hands, feeling insecure and embarrassed. He always felt like an odd one out because he was a virgin. 

Miles lifted Tristan up and set him on his bed. He then climbed on and stared at Tristan. 

"You won't fail and I will enjoy it. Tris, to touch you, to even look at you, it makes me..." Miles voice trailed off. He took Tristan's hand and led him down to his erect penis. Tristan stared at him wide eyed, realizing how hard his boyfriend was. Miles bit his bottom lip and took a deep breath. "I'm not gonna force you. We can always do other things but if you're worried because you think I won't enjoy it then you honestly have nothing to worry about, Tris. I want you. In every way possible..."

"Really? So you'll go slow?" Tristan asked. 

"Yes, I will go slow," Miles chuckled. "And when you want me to stop, I'll stop, no worries." Tristan looked down at his hands and realized that it was now or never. He was in the mood now and he knew that what he felt with Miles felt right. 

"Okay..." 

"Okay?" 

"But I may want to shower first." Tristan grinned, sending Miles' a wink. Tristan got off of Miles' bed. He faced his back to Miles and started to remove every article of clothing that he had on. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off slowly, giving Miles a quick glance. He then slowly unzipped his jeans, sliding his them off and tossing them neatly to the side of Miles' bed. Miles stayed on the bed, carefully watching his boyfriend strip in front of him. Nothing he hadn't seen before but it was always something that seemed to give him chills every single time. It was quite the sight too. 

Tristan then walked into the shower, looking back at the curious brunette boy. He then stepped into the shower, admiring the architecture. Miles' bathroom looked like it could be on the front cover of magazine. Aroused by his boyfriends little show, Miles immediately got off his bed and stripped down as fast as he could. He stumbled a bit but managed to gain his balance. He walked into his shower, staring at the beautiful man that was rinsing his hair. Miles stepped in, slowly sliding his hands around Tristan's waist. Tristan let out a gasp as he felt his boyfriends hard penis brush up against his ass. 

"Tris..." Miles whispered in his ear. "You're...sexy..."

"Tell me something I don't know," Tristan answered as playfully jerked Miles away from him. 

"Is that how it's gonna be? Get ready for the tickle monster!" Without warning, Miles poked Tristan's sides. Tristan let out a loud laugh that seemed to echoed the bathroom. 

"Miles! Stop it right now!" Tristan managed to back up to the shower wall, holding the shower head to Miles', almost as if as holding him at gun point. The brunette haired boy rolled his eyes and a grin fell across his perfectly sculpted face.

"Miles...I'm serious. Come any closer and I'll...I'll..."

"You'll what?" Miles asked as seductively walked towards the nervous looking dark haired boy. "Kiss me? Honestly Tristan, would that be the worst thing?" 

The two let out a chuckle but soon enough, their chuckles had subsided and their smiles had faded. Tristan threw the shower head down and pulled Miles' face to his. Miles leaned his hand against the shower wall, accepting his boyfriends kiss, eager to do so much more. Their tongues wrestled and their heads turned as they felt each other more and more with every minute of their lips pressed against one another's. Miles then grabbed Tristan's ass, giving it a playful squeeze. 

"Miles..." Tristan chuckled as he slapped his boyfriend arm. Miles smiled as he turned off the shower head, a grin plastered across his face. 

"Hey how about we move this party to my bed?" Miles looked at Tristan, waiting for an answer. Tristan kissed Miles' lips and nodded as he bit his lower lip in anticipation. 

After drying off, Miles then carried Tristan from the bathroom to his bed, where he set the dark haired boy down gently. Miles then dimmed the lights of his room and lit a tiny candle on his dresser.

"Ooh, how romantic." Tristan told him. Miles opened his dresser and had gotten a condom. He then hoped into the bed, pulling the sheets over him and Tristan. 

"So..." Miles smiled, staring into Tristan's eyes. "When you're ready..." 

"Miles," Tristan scooted closer to his boyfriend, staring down at his lips then into his eyes. "I've never been more ready on my life." 

With that being said, Miles nodded and took a deep breath as he slowly got on top of Tristan. He took a minute to admire Tristan's features and soon enough, pressed his lips against Tristan's neck. Tristan closed his eyes, his mouths lightly open, his moans soft. Miles then made his way to Tristan's chest area, to his stomach, landing soft pecks that seemed to have aroused Tristan more. 

"Miles...." Tristan whispered. Miles managed to crack a smile. He gave Tristan a look. The kind of you give someone when you think the whole world of them. 

Miles opened the condom pack, throwing the wrapper to the side. He slid it on himself and took another deep breath and slowly pushed into Tristan's bottom. Tristan turned his head to the side, flabbergasted by the pain. The pain that he wanted to feel. The pain that made him ache for it hurt more. Miles then slowly pushed in and out, his hands pinning down his boyfriend, who had his eyes closed. All of a sudden, Tristan moaned. Miles stared down at Tristan, worried. He immediately pulled out. 

"Should I stop? Am I hurting you?"  
Miles asked the dark haired boy. Tristan took a deep breath and looked up at Miles. He then took his boyfriends hand and smiled. 

"No. Don't stop." Miles began again, slow at first. And then in time, started to pick up the pace. Tristan wanted to close his eyes but then realized that seeing Miles' through it all really turned him on. Tristan moaned as his boyfriend went faster and faster into him. He wrapped his hands around Miles' neck. Miles held Tristan's waist as he continued in and out of his bottom. 

"Fuck..." Miles uttered, feeling that he was about to cum. Miles went faster again, thrusting harder and more in. And soon enough, it was over. Miles closed his eyes as he laid beside Tristan. 

"That was...amazing!" Tristan said, smiling at the beautiful man beside him. "Let's go again!" Miles let out a laugh and pulled Tristan into a kiss. 

"I love you, Tristan..."

"I love you too..."


End file.
